


Lets Be Friends

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale
Genre: Badass Reader, Fair, Motherly Toriel, Protesters - Freeform, Random - Freeform, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is brave, this took forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Protesters are everywhere. Sometimes they do bad things. But not everyone is bad. They can change. They just need a little help.Question is; do you believe anyone can be good if they try? That they just need a little help? Is it possible?





	Lets Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a year ago and I finally finished it. Oh boy. Sorry if it's bad. I did write this a year ago.

  Today is a beautiful sunny day. The sky is clear. Fluffy clouds float freely and the birds are singing their sweet melody. The air is cool and crisp and filled with the sound of laughing coupled with excited chatter. The cool wind brought with them the scent of popcorn, funnel cake and many other carnival treats. 

The gang thought that today was the perfect day to visit the fair. Everyone was ecstatic to go and they were ready in no time. Skyler was also excited. It had been forever since she had visited the fair and today they were visiting a monster fair. The fair includes teaching monster culture as well as serving monster food such as nice cream and glamburger. There are also games and puzzled that were from the underground. Papyrus wanted to show his creation to Skyler, seeing as she had never gotten the chance to see it. Even Sans was excited that he changed out of his usual clothes into a more colourful one. Skyler decided to keep her black jacket on but wore a blue bandana around her neck much like Sans but his is purple. Everyone wore a bandana. So, this is like a family day. 

The whole day was filled with games, puzzles, foods and laughs. Papyrus literally dragged everyone to the gauntlet of puzzles that they solved very easily. Though most of them got stuck at the fake bridge that had many fake foam traps that were based off the one in snowdin made by Papyrus. 

Skyler shocked everyone when she accidentally thought the foam spikes are going to hurt Sans. Her instincts told her. She jumped onto the bridge and kicked the oncoming cannon ball away and pushed Sans before the blades could even touch him. She then expertly dodged the traps and dived between two moving blades and dive rolled safely back on solid ground. She was a little flustered when she realized that the puzzles were only fake. Though no blush showed on her face but she felt the heat in her Soul. They went through the rest of the puzzles with ease. The tile puzzle and the invisible maze were by far everyones favorite. Mostly because in the invisible maze, everyone kept bumping into the walls. They got a good laugh out of that. And Papyrus kept messing up the tile puzzle. Granted, it was his own. Honestly, he just forgot how'd it go. 

In the afternoon, they decided its time to eat. They found a nice table under a shady tree and sat down. The tree provided shade and cooled them off. They got a great view of the fair. They quickly unpacked their lunches to share. Toriel brought some butterscotch cinnamon pie and Frisk brought a bunch of cinnamon bunnies. Papyrus brought some spaghetti while Sans brought a homemade cream pie and sandwiches, which he calls sanswhiches. That got a frustrated yell out of Papyrus. Undyne and Alphys brought some snacks like space chisps and soda, much to Toriel's displeasure. At least it isn't ramen. Skyler brought some homemade fries and burgers enough for everyone. Asgore couldn't make it because he had a meeting. Everyone understood and promised to try again next time. They chatted aimlessly about different things such as anime, school, foods and much more. 

Skyler was busy munching on her burger when she realized her fries were halfway gone. A cinnamon bunny in its place. 

"???" She raised her eyebrow and smirked. She looked at Frisk knowingly who was grinning with a napkin to their mouth. Shamelessly hiding their salt covered cheeks. 

"Hey Sans?" she called still starting at Frisk. 

Sans stopped eating his spaghetti with a fork in his mouth. His mouth being full of spaghetti and his cheekbones covered in red pasta sauce and grated cheese. "Hmm?"

"Can Frisk use magic?" she asked and his eyebrows raised in confusion as he wiped his mouth. 

He swallowed down a mouthful and answered warily. "Umm... No? Why?"

She grinned. "Because they just turned half of my fries into a cinnamon bun." she pointed at the smiling bun staring at her innocently. Sans stared at the sweet treat dumbfounded then burst into laughter. He laughed so hard he fell off the bench clutching his stomach. He landed on his tailbone. Everyone laughed at her joke but Sans was a little dramatic. 

"Hahahaha oh my god Skyler! Hahaha! That is awesome!! You- you are one hahahha clever girl. Hahahhaha!!! Oh god my stomach hurts and I don't even have one!!!" he laughed while rolling on the floor. 

"SANS!!!" hollered Papyrus. "THAT IS NO WAY TO BEHAVE!!" scolded Papyrus. 

Sans' laughter died down to a chuckle. He sat up and wiped away imaginary tears from his eye sockets. "Aw, c'mon bro. You gotta admit that was pretty sweet."  
"SAAANS!!!" everyone bursts into another round of joyous laughter. Skyler stooped and took in the sight before her. All of her friends having fun and laughing like nothing is wrong. She liked this. Their laughter are like music to her ears. Not many people could make her feel this way besides them. She was grateful to be their friend. 

They took off after that and played a few games that were available. They challenged each other to see who got the most prizes. Sans, Skyler and Papyrus won the most prizes. Undyne won some cat ears headband for Alphys. Toriel and Frisk won a few stuffed animals. They couldn't hold all of the prizes and play so they use Skyler's inter-dimensiaonal backpack. It amazes them how it could transport anything non-sentient in another place. It's not even heavy. 

They were about to play another game when a commotion was heard. A large group had gathered at the entrance of the fair. They all shared concerned glances and made their way through the crowd. Skyler pushed past the bodies gently with Sans beside her. She stopped when she found out what the commotion was. Some humans were protesting. They held wooden signs that had different phrases. Mostly about sending monsters back in the underground and that they are evil. They walked around in circles while yelling. 

"Are we going to let them take our jobs?!"

"No!"

"Are we going to let them take our land?!"

"No!"

"Are we going to let them take our wives and children?!"

"No!"

The protesters are making everyone uncomfortable. Children hid behind their parents in fear and the adults are protecting their mates and families. Everyone was uneased by the human protesters. Mostly Skyler. She doesn't like violence. Only using them for self defense and protecting her friends or in dire situations. The police could care less, sense they were allowed to protest peacefully. But that didn't help her. She knows what could happen. Eventhough not all humans are violent, she didn't like anything like this. Everyone knows her. So maybe she could break this up. Make them see good. She glanced down onto the ground, uncertain, then raised her had to look forward with a spark in her eyes. She has to try! She has to!

Slowly she parted from the crowd and walked towards them slowly and tentatively. She could hear Sans yelling at her from the crowd to back off. She didn't back off though. She couldn't let this blossom into something violent. If she can change something, she would do it. She walked towards them calmly, not missing a beat. She stood in front of their leader. "Excuse me." she said softly. Her voice sounded small and timid for a moment. But inside she doesn't sound timid at all. The leader glared at her and broke off from the group. 

"What?!" he yelled at her. He's sizing her up but she didn't falter. She stood straight and looked at him. He looked about in his mid-20. He has short, messy black hair and green eyes. He's dressed smart, like an office worker. A scowl on his face. Skyler's Soul radiated with Bravery. 

"Um... What are you doing?" she asked carefully. He looked at her like she's insane. 

"What else?! We're protesting about these beasts sharing the same world with us!!" he pointed in accusation towards the crowd of monsters. The protesters broke off and stood behind him. "This world isn't big enough for both of us!!" they cheered agreeably, wooden signs held high up in the air.  

"Why? What did they do?" she asked again. 

He scowled at me. "What they do? What they do?!" he advanced towards her and she held the straps of her backpack. "They don't deserve to live aboveground with us!! Look at them!!!" He stopped a few feet away from her. He's getting red in the face with anger. She could feel Sans getting ready to intercept but she signed to him behind her back. 

*Don't*

He stopped and she stared at the leader. He was a bit taller than her. She wasn't afraid. "I don't get it. They didn't do anything wrong. Sir, please tell me what they did wrong." she pleaded softly. If she played my cards right, she might be able to win this. 

He looked pleased that he could tell her what he was upset about. Or to take his anger out at her. "These monsters don't deserve to be up here! They think they can just walk in and do whatever that want?! They're taking our jobs! We humans are losing our jobs to these filth!! We're getting fired and being replaced by them!!! How are we going to pay for our essentials?!!" he ranted. Some of the monsters flinched at his tone and harsh comment. 

Okay. Its her turn. She stood straight and got ready to fight. A verbal fight. Hope this works. "But, both humans and monsters are given equal job opportunities. No humans nor monster were given a disadvantage in opportunity or given special treatment because of how they look. They are plenty of jobs around so jobs opportunities are still plentiful. Not to mention the monster industry had flourished over the past years and in turn, gave out even more job opportunities. The companies and bosses don't fire employees because one is better than the other. They fire employees who were slacking off or not doing their job. The fact that monsters are getting jobs easier is because monsters worked hard. If one is determined enough to work on achieving something then they will most likely get it."

Her words stunned the protesters into silence. She continued. "Monsters are determined to get jobs so they worked hard to get it. Most humans however are not. They would rather sit around and take advantage of others. In some cases even steal from the companies. They are mostly likely to get fired because they are too lazy to work hard. In the end; its whoever wants it and is willing to work hard to achieve it will most likely succeed." Skyler said confidently. She stopped and waited. She knows she's at least half right. Hopefully they're calm enough to let her help them. 

The leader shook his head and grew even redder. "Well, these monsters are taking our land!! We used to have plenty of space to live and now humans are being driven out if their homes because of them!!!" he countered and the crowd behind him yelled in agreement. Looks like its not over yet. Skyler sighed internally. She raised her hand to help her get her point straight. Just like public speaking. 

"We've been sharing the same land for decades weather we realize it or not. We weren't complaining before so why now? The only difference is that we can now see them. They are not taking our land because we are sharing our land. Not handing them over to the monsters. Although it is true there are more and more people  have no homes recently but that is because of the rent of the houses. Not the availability. The prices are just too high to afford. Especially for those who have lower payment than others. Also, monsters, like humans, moved into houses that were already empty. They did not kick the owners out. How can you kick someone out of their house when the house was already empty in the first place? In all honesty, its not the monsters that are the problem but everything else. You are just blaming them because you are angry at their existence. In truth, you are acting irresponsible and irrational because you blame others who were innocent." She said calmly but with an edge to her voice. She is kinda mad at them for just blaming others because they are acting according to their emotions. Not even considering the other possibilities. 

He looked guilty at her statement. But angry at the same. At least they're faltering. She's sure someone is recording this somewhere in the crowd with their phone. 

"W-well, uh... What about them taking our wives and corrupting our children?!! Wives are ditching their husbands for them!! And they are corrupting them with their diseases!!! I do not want my kids to mingle with their kind!!!" He faltered. Good. Almost there. 

"That is simply not true." Skyler  stated using her hands for emphasis. "Monsters could never steal woman from their husbands because they know how important relationships are since, they too, are familiar with them. They also find their partners using their Souls not because if they're rich or pretty. It would be unlikely for them to take the women away. They can use magic, not mind control. The reason for them leaving their husbands is most likely be the same factors causing everyday divorces and breakups. Either the man is unfit for them or they don't want them is all up to them. Most humans now only care about money, power and fame. Some humans only get married to get the others money, fame or power. After that, they would leave. Monsters however don't care about that stuff and only care about the person. They are also extremely loyal to their significant other. This is coming from someone who has seen them in a relationship. If the woman left eventhough the man had given her all the care she wants then its the woman's fault and not the man. There are bigger fish in the sea so you have a chance to find your perfect relationship. 

So far I have yet to see children being sick just by being in contact or being remotely close to them. Again this is coming from someone who's seen children playing with monsters for an extended amount of time. I also don't see monsters showing any act of violence nor any negative act of any kind. Monsters are capable of taking care of children because they too have children of their own. And what I've seen is that monsters are more capable of taking care of them better than humans." he scowled but Skyler cut him off. Time to bring out the big guns. 

"It's true. Unlike humans, monsters never abused their child, ignore them nor force them to do something against their own will. Not only that, they treat each other better than most humans I've seen and met. You can't blame them for something they didn't do."

"That's all an act!" he retorted. "We know their king has killed six human children without mercy! Children! And you say they treat them better than us!! At least we don't murder innocent children!!!"

The crowd flinched at that and some were looking away sadly. Alphys was holding back Undyne from killing him. As does Papyrus with Sans. Both radiating with anger at the insult. They want to drag her away from them but she didn't give up. Toriel and Frisk looked sad but they chose to not intervene. 

She took a deep breath. This is extremely delicate. One wrong move and it's all over. "It's true. The king did do that. But have you ever heard this story?"

She started to tell a tale. "One day, a child fell down a hole at the top of Mt.Ebbot. They woke up and found themselves in the world of monsters."

"What's this?! We've heard this story before!!" he yelled but she continued. 

"Injured by its fall, they called for help. Asriel, the prince of monsters, found them." That got their attention. 

"He took the human back to his home to meet his parents. Aka; the king and queen. They saw the child's condition and healed them. They took in the child as their own. They had treated the child with love and care. The child felt loved and in turn loved them back. The royal family gave the child a new family. Overtime the child and the prince had become best friends and gave hope to the whole underground." she smiled at that. She had known that through their memories. It was a great tale. She frowned suddenly. 

"But one day, the king got sick. Really sick. He showed signs of buttercup poisoning. They were afraid he wouldn't make it." Toriel looked aghast. This isn't a story she wanted to relieve.

"Then, the human child got sick. The same way the king did. They died and the prince took their Soul and crossed the barrier with their body. He wasted to fulfill their wish; to see the flowers from their village. Then, the villagers found him. They assumed he killed the child and attacked. He took the attack and did not fight back. He picked up the body and returned back into the mountain where he died. The king and queen lost two children in one day and the underground lost its hope." she finished the tale and the monsters looked sad. It was a troubling time for them. The protesters looked hesitant and regretful. She stared into the eyes of the leader. 

"Do you understand what I'm saying? Monsters willingly adopted a human child and gave them unconditional love while humans themselves killed their hope. Humans also caused war, crimes and death. Humans would kill their own flesh and blood for something as simple as money. Humans caused wars because of a disagreement or lust for power. Humans killed and hurt others because they want status, power, riches. Humans enslaved other humans because of status. Humans take advantage of others because of their lust not love. They beat others because they look different or have different beliefs. Think about it, we, humans, did all that and we have the guts to call a peaceful species monsters? We are a prideful, stingy, cruel, racist and soulless race. Do you really think that is justified? Are you really willing to be those kinds of people? The one that killed, hurt and vandalise? They all start with this. Then turn into something else. Real monsters. Ate you willing to do that? Be a real monster?" she asked with a hard face. She is determined to set them straight. 

The humans looked hesitant. They now realized their mistake. He leader chuckled hollowly and spoke with a strained voice. "Heh. Damn, y-you're right. Humans are dicks huh? I-" he looked at the sign in his hand. He looked regretful. So did the other who had fallen silent and looked ashamed. 

Skyler smiled kindly. She was able to make them see. "I can tell you never wanted this. You're also a husband and a father am I right?" she asked and he looked shocked. 

She only smiled back. "Your eyes say it all. The bags under your eyes says that you are tired but hardworking. You work hard to make money to keep your family afloat. The ring on your finger says that you are married and looked about a few years old. The lines on the corners of your lips says that you smile a lot. You also have the spark of pride in your eyes. The pride of being a father. Even when you're tired, you keep pushing on, for them. I can also tell you have a strong Soul. You are Patient with your children and wife and you are Brave to stand up for something you think is right and what's best for your family. It's shining brighter when I talk about them too." she told him and he looked surprised before a fond smile made its way onto his face. 

"Heh, you're right. I am married to the most beautiful wife ever and have two children. Both girls and I love them all. They're my pride and joy." he looked at the sign in his hand before a scowl made its way onto his lips. "They don't deserve this." he said finalized. The others seemed to agree. 

"It's not too late." Skyler spoke up and he stared at her questioningly. "You can still turn back. Be a person you think deserves your family's love. Support monsters not cause a riot. Be a good example to your children. I'm positive you can do it!" she said lively, giving him hope. 

He smiled at her and nodded. "You're right. Thank you." he thanked and walked to the group and after a few moments, they walked off with their signs. He walked away to but stopped before turning to face her. "Y'know, whoever has you, they are pretty damn lucky." he commented and she smiled. Skyler smiled thankfully and waved him cheerfully. She felt proud at the turn of events. 

Skyler yelped at a slap to the back from Undyne. "Dang kid! Pretty brave of you. Or stupid!" she grabbed Skyler in a headlock. She failed half heartedly. 

"Don't do that again punk!"

"INDEED! THAT WAS RISKY!"

"I'm with my bro."

Skyler chuckled as she was released. "Okay okay I'll be more cautious. But I'm not stopping!" she winked and Sans groaned. 

"'course you're not." he groaned and smiled. "still, that was brave of you to stand up like that."

She smiled in response. "We can be friends! Everyone is capable of good! They just need a little help!"

Toriel chuckled. "Oh my. A little Papyrus I see. You are a good person Skyler."

"Thanks! I try to be."

The day went okay after all.


End file.
